clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Party 2014
The Pirate Party 2014 was a party in Club Penguin, that occurred from November 20 to December 4, 2014. The party had a pirate theme, and its main feature allowed penguins to duel with one another or Pirate Crabs to collect "pirate party coins" for experience they can use to collect different swords. Additionally, members can also unlock new items each day through the interface. Story A group of crabs living at Swashbuckler Trading Post boarded Rockhopper's ship after Rockhopper had told them about his journeys and his home.File:Club Penguin Times Issue 437 Rockhopper letter.png Once on board, the crabs eventually "took over" Rockhopper's ship. After sailing for several weeks and crashing the Migrator on to the shores of Club Penguin, the pirate crabs began rounding up precious treasures that Rockhopper had gathered over the years. Rockhopper then began recruiting penguins to help him stop the pirate crabs from burying his treasure; sending them to do battle with them and regather up the remaining loot. Free items Quest rewards Trivia *It was the fourth pirate-themed party in Club Penguin; the first being the Pirate Party 2007, the second being Rockhopper's Arrival Party, and the third being Rockhopper's Quest. *In the Puffle Hotel Sitting Room during the Halloween Party 2014, there was a pirate ship, a diver's helmet, a pearl, some globes, and a painting of a pirate, which could have been hinting towards this party. *The official name for the party was announced on the Club Penguin blog on November 3, 2014. *Players could use swords throughout the party similar to that of Lightsaber Duels during the Star Wars Takeover. While all players could get a Wooden Sword, members could get different types. Glitches *While wearing any sword, if you press 'D' and click on the wall without any duel, you can walk on walls. *When you are wearing any sword, and press "D" and click another place at the same time, you teleport. Gallery Sneak Peeks Megg confirming the pirate party 2014.png|Megg confirming it at a meetup during the 9th Anniversary Party PPImageSP.png|A sneak peek of the Pirate Party 2014 Pirate Party 2014 sneak peek 2.jpg|Artwork of Rockhopper uploaded on the What's New Blog Pirate Party 2014 Beach sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach from the Russian What's New Blog Crab duel concept sketch.jpg|Concept art of dueling crabs, as seen in the What's New Blog Screens 1105-Marketing PiratePartyBackground-1415219697.jpg|The background of the Official Club Penguin blog PiratePartyBillboard-Web-1415219697.jpg|The homepage and login screen Pirate Party 2014 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Club Penguin Times Issue 468 CPTimesRHmysteriousIsland.png|Support Story Issue 471 Pirate party newspaper upcoming events.png|Upcoming Events Issue 472 New-3-2014.png|Upcoming Events Issue 473 News-Nov-2014-1.png|Featured Story Issue 474 Crabs invade the island! .png|Featured Story Oh no, me Migrator!.png|Support Story Issue 475 Screen-Shot-2014-11-26-at-2.39.54-PM.jpg|Featured Story Rockhopper's dialogue 1dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper's first dialogue upon logging in to the game 2dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper's second dialogue upon logging in to the game 5667.PNG|Rockhopper talking to the player after defeating the Pirate Crabs in a duel 3dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles (1) 4dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles (2) Rockhopper Pirate Party 2014 - All Crabs defeated.png|Rockhopper congratulating the player for defeating all of the Pirate Crabs (1) Rockhopper Pirate Party 2014 - "Work and Pirate Parades".png|Rockhopper congratulating the player for defeating all the Pirate Crabs (2) Rockhopper Dialogue - Master Pirate (200+ Pirate Party coins).png|Upon receiving approximately 200 pirate party coins Rockhopper right attack PP 2012.png|Dueling Pirate Crabs (when your attack is successful) Pirate Duelling same attack.png|Dueling Pirate Crabs (when you have the same attack) 6778.PNG|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles on the Club Penguin App (1) 7889.PNG|Rockhopper talking to the player after defeating the Pirate Crabs in a duel on Club Penguin App (2) 8990.PNG|Dueling Pirate Crabs on Club Penguin App (when your attack is successful) 0112.PNG|Dueling Pirate Crabs on Club Penguin App (when you have the same attack) 9001.PNG|Dueling Pirate Crabs on Club Penguin App (when your attack fails) Pirate Party 2014 Rockhopper Dialogue - Pirate Crabs 3.png|Dueling Pirate Crabs When you defeat another crab Rockhopper Pirate Party 2014 - "Work and Pirate Parades".png|Rockhopper congratulating the player for defeating all the Pirate Crabs Rooms Pirate Party 2014 Beach.png|Beach Pirate Party 2014 Cove.png|Cove Pirate Party 2014 Dock.png|Dock Pirate Party 2014 Forest.png|Forest Pirate Party 2014 Plaza.png|Plaza Pirate Party 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Pirate Party 2014 Town.png|Town Others Pirate Party 2014 Beacon Telescope Coming Close.png|The Beacon Telescope before the party started Pirates 2014 Map.png|The map during the party Piratepartyend1.png|Page 1 of the finale comic Piratepartyend2.png|Page 2 of the finale comic Piratepartyend3.png|Page 3 of the finale comic Emotes Pirate Bandanna Emote.png|Pirate Bandana Emoticon Crab Treasure chest emote.png|Crab Treasure Chest Emoticon Crab Claws emote.png|Crab Claws Emoticon Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 *Pirate Party 2007 SWF References Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014